Mate
by Lexy Zequinny
Summary: "Kaulah mateku dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Itulah hal yang mereka hadapi. Bisakah kisah mereka mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang bahagia? Bisakah mereka menghadapi keposesifan pasangannya? Dan... Bisakah mereka bersama? Warn: RivaEre(main) and EruMin fic with mature content.


Mungkin itulah pemandangan yang terindah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan mungkin itulah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal ingin memiliki yang begitu dalam.

Disaat sakura berguguran, seseorang yang dikaguminya berada di sana. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Suaranya sangat lembut dan halus. Benar-benar menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Ah, iris _emerald_ itu sangat mengikat perhatiannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik bahkan lebih daripada perempuan pada umumnya.

Dan kini ia sadar, sadar mengapa perasaan ini muncul didalam dirinya. Perasaan ingin memiliki yang dapat membuatnya terobsesi.

Ah. Dia menemukan _mate_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

"Mate"

•Chapter 1•

Pair: RivaEre (main)/Erumin

Rated: M

Warn: Typos, bad story, mature content (later), bad language

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

Eren Jeager. Seorang pemuda yang menginjak usia 19 tahun, berperawakan manis dan cantik bahkan lebih cantik melebihi perempuan. Iris _emerald_ nya sungguh indah menambah kecantikan rupa wajahnya. Ia juga seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Shiganshina, jurusan _Literature_. Dan ia menyandang status golongan _Omega_.

Yap, _Omega_. Sebetulnya Eren sangat berharap bisa menyandang dirinya sebagai _Alpha_ yang gagah dan tampan, namun apa daya jika ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _Omega_. Apalagi dengan faktor kecantikan dan kemanisan wajahnya itu, pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjadi _Alpha_.

"Hei Eren, tunggu aku!" teriak sahabat sehidup sematinya—Armin Arlert. Sama seperti dirinya, Armin pun merupakan _Omega_ yang berparas cantik dan manis. Terkadang mereka bingung, mengapa tampang mereka bisa begitu berbeda dari _Omega_ lainnya. Padahal _Omega male_ diluar sana tampak normal-normal saja, walau ada yang manis namun tetap tak semanis mereka. Itu masih menjadi misteri.

"Oh Armin! Maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Tadi aku buru-buru, hehehe..." Eren tersenyum lebar disertai kekehan kecil. Armin hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Ya, ya, tidak apa-apa. Kita memang sudah terlambat," Armin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, waktu menunjukan pukul 07.45 a.m, lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. "Kita lari saja. Ayo Eren!"

"Um! Ayooo!"

Mereka berlari sekencang mungkin. Senyuman terkembang dikedua wajah mereka, tak ada kekhawatiran atau ketakutan. Entah mengapa mereka merasa bahagia diwaktu bersamaan.

Inikah saatnya?

* * *

"Ahh.. Akhirnya sampai juga." Eren merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup nafas dalam. Kini mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang universitas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai." ujar Armin mendorong punggung Eren agar berjalan masuk.

"Hei jangan mendorongku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri tau."

"Kau lambat, Eren."

"Jahat sekali kau Armin. Mungkin kau benar-benar harus menghentikan ucapan pedasmu itu." Eren menyeringai jahil pada Armin yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, "hahaha.. bercanda Armin, kau sensitif sekali."

"Diamlah Eren, lebih baik kita—eh?"

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam sejenak dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Err... Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku yakin sekali tidak mendengar ada acara hari ini tapi kok begini ya?" Eren menoleh kepada Armin dengan wajah bingung. Begitu pun dengan Armin.

"Aku pun tidak mendengar hal itu. Lalu ini kenapa ya?"

"Hei jangan bertanya lagi."

Ingin tau kenapa? Yang seharusnya mereka lihat hari itu adalah keadaan sekitar gedung yang sepi dan sunyi karena semua mahasiswa/siswi sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Namun sekarang yang mereka lihat adalah kerumunan orang—terutama mahasiswi yang berkumpul didepan gedung sambil berteriak tidak jelas.

Karena penasaran, Eren dan Armin menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Um.. Permisi, sebenarnya ini ada apa ya? Mengapa ramai sekali?" tanya Armin kepada salah satu mahasiswi.

"Disana! Disana! Disana ada anggota _Band No Name!_! Kyaaa! Ini luar biasa!" ucap mahasiswi itu dengan riang. Eren dan Armin bertambah bingung.

" _Band No Name_? Apa itu?" tanya Eren dengan wajah yang polos. Sementara mahasiswi itu membelakakan matanya terkejut.

"Kau tidak tau?!" Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu pun Armin. Mahasiswi itu menepuk dahinya keras.

"Astaga! Yang benar saja... baiklah akan kujelaskan," mahasiswi itu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, " _Band No Name_ itu adalah band yang sudah terkenal diseluruh negara bahkan dunia. Anggota band-nya pun terdiri dari kumpulan _Alpha_ yang keren dan berwibawa! Namun rumornya, tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui nama asli mereka, masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Ya, seperti nama band-nya, _No Name_. Tapi tetap saja mereka benar-benar tiada duanya dengan yang lain! Aku harap bisa menjadi _mate_ dari salah satu anggotanya. Hehehe..." jelasnya panjang lebar. Eren dan Armin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh... Hanya band saja toh." gumam Eren dengan malas. Mahasiswi itu memandangnya tajam saat mendengar penuturan Eren.

"Hanya band?! Mereka itu bukan hanya sekedar band! Mereka itu—"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar," Armin menyela mereka sebelum memulai keributan. Ia menarik lengan Eren dan tersenyum kecil pada mahasiswa itu. "Terimakasih atas infonya. Kami izin pergi. Sampai jumpa." Mereka pun berjalan menjauh.

"Geez ternyata hanya band, kukira ada apa tadi." ucap Eren ketus. "Oh ya Armin, kita mau kemana sekarang? Kita tidak bisa masuk lewat depan." lanjutnya.

"Kita akan memakai pintu belakang, Eren." ujar Armin.

"Ah, kau benar Armin! Aku tidak kepikiran hehehe..." Eren tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal. Armin hanya tersenyum kecil, memaklumi sikap Eren yang memang terkadang pelupa dan buta arah itu.

Mereka pun dengan segera memasuki gedung universitas dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun saat akan memasuki kelas, terdengar sebuah pengumuman melalui speaker ruangan.

 _ **'Untuk seluruh mahasiswa/siswi diminta untuk berkumpul di aula utama. Sekali lagi, untuk seluruh mahasiswa/siswi diminta untuk berkumpul di aula utama. Terimakasih.'**_

Eren menghela nafas lelah dan berdecak, "cih, sekarang apa lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang kita lewatkan sih." Jujur saja Eren gemas dengan kejadian hari ini yang tidak biasa.

"Mungkin tentang band itu, entahlah. Lebih baik kita ke aula sekarang. Ayo Eren." Armin menarik lengan Eren dan berlari. Yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja dan mengikuti.

Tanpa sadar, ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan intens sejak awal.

* * *

Sesampainya Eren dan Armin di aula utama, mereka duduk dibarisan paling belakang, memojok sudut dinding. Itu adalah posisi favorit mereka jika diperintahkan untuk berkumpul bersama.

Suasana aula utama itu sangat ramai, membuat seluruh orang kepanasan walau sudah ada lebih dari lima _AC_ yang terpasang.

"Haaa.. Panasnya. Sebenarnya ini ada apa sih, tidak biasanya ramai sekali." keluh Eren membuka dua kancing baju atasnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya, mencoba mendinginkan diri.

"Eren! Jangan membuka kancing bajumu. Kau mengundang perhatian _Alpha Male_ disini." bisik Armin memperingati. Ia mencoba mengancingkan kembali baju Eren, namun ditahan.

"Aku kepanasan, Armin. Jangan khawatirkan tentang mereka, selama salah satu dari mereka bukan mateku, aku akan baik-baik saja." gerutu Eren tidak peduli. "Jangan remehkan kekuatanku walau aku _Omega_. Aku ini kan kuat." Eren tersenyum lebar dan membusungkan dadanya mencoba terlihat gagah, namun bagaimanapun usahanya, ia tetap terlihat manis.

Armin menghela nafas pasrah, ia tersenyum kecil, "terserah kau saja, Eren. Asal kau mau berhati-hati."

"Pasti!" seru Eren percaya diri, diikuti kekehan kecil dari Armin.

"Um.. Ano.. Permisi, bolehkan aku duduk disamping kalian?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang, memiliki iris biru langit. Ya, gadis ini seorang _Omega_.

"Oh ya, silakan saja." balas Armin tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih," gadis itu pun duduk tepat disamping Armin. "Ah, kalau boleh tau, nama kalian siapa? Perkenalkan namaku Christa Lenz. Kalian bisa memanggilku Christa saja." ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Eren. Eren Jeager, salam kenal!" ujar Eren dengan semangat, senyum lebar masih terukir diwajahnya.

"Kalau aku Armin. Armin Arlert, salam kenal Christa-san." Armin tersenyum tenang pada Christa. Tidak seperti Eren yang memang berlebihan.

"Oh ya Christa, apa kau tau kenapa kita harus berkumpul disini? Padahal kemarin tidak diumumkan tentang acara apapun untuk hari ini." tanya Eren dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, seharusnya ia mempresentasikan hasil jerih payahnya sekarang. Namun yang ia dapat malah hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh, itu karena sekarang kita kedatangan anggota sebuah grup _Band No Name_ yang terkenal itu loh. Mereka akan melanjutkan program studi-nya disini. Dan sekarang mereka akan membuat sebuah penyambutan atas kedatangan mereka." jelas Christa dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Mungkin dia termasuk penggemar band itu.

"Cih, aku benci band itu. Merusak kegiatanku saja." gumam Eren sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar. Tapi Armin masih bisa mendengar hal itu, ia menyikut bahu Eren dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Eren hanya membalas dengan dengusan kasar.

"Oh ya tentang band itu, kami dengar bahwa tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui nama asli mereka. Lalu bagaimana kalian—para penggemar memanggil mereka?" tanya Armin penasaran. Tentu saja, hal ini sangat aneh baginya. Setiap orang pasti memiliki panggilan, kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota band itu yang akan bersekolah disini?

"Ah kalau hal itu, kami memanggilnya dengan nama samaran yang mereka buat sendiri." jelas Christa.

"Nama samaran yang mereka buat sendiri?"

"Yap! Untuk sang _vocalist_ dinamakan Rivaille. Untuk sang _guitarist_ dinamakan Hange. Untuk sang _drummer_ dinamakan Miche. Dan untuk sang _manager_ dinamakan Irvin." ujarnya. Armin mengangguk mengerti.

"Nama-nama yang aneh. Apa salahnya sih memberitahu nama asli mereka, ini malah pakai nama samaran. Merepotkan sekali." ucap Eren ketus.

"Eren, jangan begitu." tegur Armin. Eren hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli. "Um... Maafkan Eren ya, Christa-san. Dia memang suka begitu." Armin tersenyum kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Santai saja." ucap Christa tertawa kecil.

Saat sedang asik berbincang-bincang, penerangan didalam aula itu mulai meredup dan mati. Keadaan pun sepenuhnya gelap walau masih ada sedikit penerangan dari celah ventilasi, tapi tetap saja membuat seluruh orang ribut tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot utama menyala dan menyorot ketengah ruangan. Disana berdirilah seluruh anggota No Name. Dan hal itu membuat keributan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyaaaa! Rivaille-sama! Jadilah milikku, aku mencintaimu!"

"Irvin-sama! Irvin-sama! Kau keren sekali! Jadilah mateku! Tandailah aku!"

"Miche-sama! Ahhhh kakoi! Pilih aku! Pilih aku jadi matemu! Aaaa!"

"Hange-sama! Aku rela jadi titan percobaanmu! Bawalah aku!"

 _'Titan... percobaan?'_ batin Eren bertanya-tanya, bingung.

"Wah, ternyata hampir semua yang ada disini adalah penggemar mereka. Hebat juga." ucap Armin dengan nada yang cukup pelan.

"Cih, mereka berisik sekali. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Eren beranjak bangun dari tempatnya, namun hal itu dihentikan oleh Armin.

"Kita tidak boleh pergi sebelum acara ini selesai, Eren. Bersabarlah."

Mau tidak mau Eren kembali duduk dan menghela nafas kesal. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, Armin." gumam Eren. Armin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

 **Deg!**

Secara bersamaan, Eren dan Armin tersentak kaget saat merasa ada yang menatap mereka dengan tajam dari kejauhan.

Saat dilihat ternyata sang _vocalist_ dan _manager_ dari grup band itu menatap mereka dengan tajam dan intens. Eren dan Armin sampai bergidik takut dibuatnya.

"Wahhh! Rivaille-sama dan Irvin-sama melihat kemari! Mereka pasti terpikat dengan kecantikanku."

"Enak saja! Mereka pasti melihat kearahku! Jelas-jelas aku yang paling cantik disini."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Keributan itu tidak mereka hiraukan. Dengan perlahan, Armin menepuk pundak Eren dan membisikkan sesuatu, "se-sepertinya kita keluar saja dari sini. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Eren mengangguk cepat namun kaku, "y-ya kau benar. Ayo cepat." Setelah itu Eren menarik tangan Armin dan pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan dengan Christa terlebih dahulu, dan membuatnya bingung.

"Hey Eren, Armin! Kalian mau kemana?!" seru Christa namun tak dihiraukan. "Aneh sekali mereka." gumamnya.

* * *

Eren dan Armin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di kantin. Mereka mengistirahatkan diri di meja pojok kanan dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

"Ahh, akhirnya bebas juga!" seru Eren bersemangat. Armin pun menghela nfas lega.

"Entah kenapa rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat dipandang oleh anggota band yang berambut _blonde_ dan berperawakan dewasa itu. Mungkin dia managernya." ujar Armin.

"Ya, ya, bahkan lebih dari tersengat listrik. Tapi aku merasakan hal itu saat ditatap oleh anggota band yang pendek itu. Haha.. ternyata ada juga anggota band terkenal yang pendek seperti dia."

"Jadi kau merasakan hal yang sama? Namun dari orang yang berbeda?" tanya Armin yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Eren.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa , Armin?"

"Um... aku tau ini gila tapi mungkin saja mereka itu adalah _mate_ kita?"

"Hah?! _Mate_? Mereka? Kau dengan sang manager dan aku dengan si pendek itu?! Hahaha... Mana mungkin." ucap Eren tidak percaya.

"Aku juga belum tau pasti tapi... yang aku tau, jika seseorang memiliki perasaan seperti tersengat listrik saat bersama orang lain ataupun ditatap olehnya itu artinya dialah _mate_ atau pasangan hidupmu." jelas Armin. Eren menganga lebar tak percaya. Haha.. ini pasti hanya mimpi.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Armin? Ini sulit dipercaya kau tau? Argh! Tidak mungkin!"

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya tapi entahlah. Lagipula kita dengan _mate_ itu tidak harus hidup bersama, jadi tenanglah, Eren." hibur Armin sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala Eren.

Eren menghebuskan nafas tenang lalu tersenyum kecil, "ya.. kau benar, Armin. Kita masih bisa hidup be—"

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bebas jika bersama kami, bocah nakal."

Eren dan Armin terdiam memantung. Suara itu.. jangan-jangan. Dan sial! Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali dialami mereka.

"Ah, sepertinya kita menemukan _mate_ yang ditunggu sudah sejak lama. Benarkan... Rivaille?"

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita **tandai** mereka sekarang agar tidak diambil oleh _Alpha_ lain, hey Irvin?"

"Ide yang bagus sekali."

Eren dan Armin sama sekali diam tidak berkutik, apalagi saat mereka melihat seringai lebar yang terpasang di wajah kedua orang yang tengah mereka perbincangkan sebelumnya. Sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka.

 _'Sial!'_ batin keduanya gugup.

Mereka harus melarikan diri secepatnya.

 _'Aku menemukanmu... bocah.'_

• **To Be Continue •**

 **A/n: hai semua! Perkenalkan nama pen-name saya Lexy. Saya author baru dalam fandom ini dan saya sangat suka dengan pair RivaEren dan Erumin. Walau memang didalam manganya Erwin sudah tiada tapi pair ini tidak akan pernah mati!/ciah… Hahaha maaf ya jika cerita yang kubuat ini tidak menarik. Entah dari mama saya bisa dapet ide seperti ini XD… um… mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan, see you ini next chapter guys!**

 **-Mind To Review?**

 **¶Lexy Zequinny**


End file.
